Take Me, Woody
by pugbytheocean
Summary: woody and buzz have a magical evening, that turns into a spell being cast on them. will they be able to turn back into toys, or will they be trapped in their new form forever? rated M for lemons, buzzXwoody A/N: i realize the first chapter is hideously bad, all i ask is that you give it a chance past that! I promise it gets better!
1. Chapter 1

"oh woody" buzz groaned, his wings expanding

"be quiet buzz, you'll wake up Andy" woody hissed

woody had just finished removing the screws on buzzes battery panel. he removed then gently, and then opened it up to see his batteries gleaming in anticipation. reaching down, he stroked one and buzz shivered underneath him.

"woody," he gasped. "I need you to take me"

woody pulled his batteries out, slowly, teasing buzz. buzz groaned quietly into the ground, anxious in anticipation.

next woody pushed the button on buzzes helmet, flipping it open. he tenderly leaned in and kissed him, a long, slow lingering kiss that spoke of their affections for each other.

"buzz, I'm going to make you the happiest toy on the planet." woody said softly, stroking buzzes thigh. he ran his fingers gently up one leg and down the other before cupping buzz in the place his manhood would be, if he wasn't a toy.

flipping buzz back over, he started stroking his wings, already fully extended and prepared for him. be then began toying with the springs in buzzes battery pack. finally, when buzz was groaning and writing under him in anticipation, he started to quickly do a combination of the two, faster and faster until buzz cried out woodys name and his wings retracted.

"woody, I want to pleasure you like you just did me," buzz said. he gently removed woodys hat and began kissing him, first deeply on the lips and then working his way down to woodys skinny neck. he suckled and bit the soft plastic, and woody moaned underneath him.

buzzes hands began working on woodys body, caressing his torso, legs and arms. he stroked between woodys legs until he wouldn't take it anymore. "buzz, please!"

finally buzz gave him the release he was looking for.

they both lay down in exhaustion, spooning each other quietly as they started to drift off to sleep, unaware they'd been watched.

little bo peep fixed her skirt, after having some of her own fun while watching them. next time, she thought, I'm going to get in on that action...


	2. Chapter 2

woody and buzz were together again the next night. they were in andys room, under his bed, stealing some precious few hours together. they had been fairly oblivious to the events of the house over the past few days, and that was going to be to their detriment soon.

"woody, you never cease to amaze me," gasped buzz.

woody just smiled and continued his ministrations on buzz.

they were so absorbed in what they were doing they didn't notice the mysterious toy in all black creeping up behind them. with no warning, the figure cackled, causing buzz and woody to leap a foot in the air before sheepishly collecting themselves.

"who's there?" woody demanded. "I'm a sheriff!"

the figure strolled forward into the light. it was a woman witch toy they had never met before. she was about Barbie height, dressed in black robes with a pointed hat, carrying a broom. she had long black hair and a pointy nose with a wart on it.

"who might you be?" asked buzz.

"I'm Andys sisters new toy," she said in a raspy voice. "I'm the witch gwyndolyn. I noticed what you were doing before I arrived..."

"that is none of your business!" buzz declared indignantly. "you had no right to see that!"

"I could make it twenty times more pleasurable for both of you, if you'll let me." she said with a sly smile, twirling her fingers in an enticing manner.

woody looked horrified. "you don't mean... you'd join us?"

"of course not!" she said. "I mean, with a simple spell... it's child's play. you'd both reap the benefits greatly, in more ways then one."

"what would the spell be?" woody and buzz asked simultaneously.

gwyndolyn smiled mischievously. "just trust me."

woody and buzz foolishly agreed.

the witch began to chant under her breath; waving her hands around and a green light began to encapsulate the area they were in. woody and buzz started to feel a strange tingling in their bodies, and suddenly the green light went out and the room became dark.

woody and buzz immediately knocked against the underside of the bed before looking at each other in horror, and then they became to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

woody stared at buzz in horror. "buzz, we're.."

"human sized," buzz finished for him, looking at the ceiling above them in horror. they'd been transformed to be the size of full grown men. they were under andys bed, with their now too large bodies cramped and twisted in the small space. only their heads poked out of the side, giving them enough light to see what had happened.

"gwyndolyn," woody hissed, trying not to wake Andy. "turn us back!"

there was no answer from the witch. woody called her a few more times before giving up.

"we have to get out of here woody," buzz whispered, sounding panicked.

"I know," he answered. "we can't wake up Andy or the other toys, they'll panic and cause a ruckus."

"okay, let's try to slowly wiggle out of here as best as we can."

it took some maneuvering, a few panicked moments, and some near misses, they were able to push themselves out without waking Andy or the toys.

they crouched on the floor of andys room, the moonlight coming through the window in a bright white beam.

"well," woody said. "what now?"


	4. Chapter 4

"okay," said Woody calmly. "we can't get out through the window, it's too high. we have to get out of the house somehow without waking Andy or his family, and then we can figure out what the hell we are going to do about this."

now normally the toys wouldn't swear, but Andy was nearing his high school years and had started to pick up on some colorful language. his frequent curiosity of porn had also led Woody and buzz to begin "doing" one another.

"Woody, how are we going to do it? you know andys door creaks like nobody's business. we can't exactly crawl under it like we are accustomed to."

woody thought long and hard about that one. he shook his head. "I have no idea. maybe if we wake up the toys, they can help us."

they finally took a moment, as their eyes had now adjusted, to examine each other's human bodies. they had both been turned into men, looking to be in their early twenties. Woody was tall and thin, but still muscular under his jeans and plaid cowboy shirt. he had thick, curly brown hair that wasn't slicked down anymore but stood up in every which way. he no longer had his hat. buzz was quite pleased with what he saw, as human Woody was rather handsome.

buzz was shorter than Woody and built stockier and more muscular. he had a round face and straight blonde hair. his outfit hadn't stayed the same like woodys, as he was now wearing lime green tennis shoes, white pants and a blue and green polo shirt. Woody was as pleased to see how buzz had turned out as he'd ever been about anything.

the problem was going to be convincing the other toys of what happened to them.

woody and buzz cautiously approached the toy chest. Woody got down on one knee and carefully pried it open, trying not to wake Andy. they both peered inside as the toys began to stir.

the first toy to awaken was mr potato head. he looked up at them in shock, confusion, and then horror.

"it's us, buzz and Woody-" Woody tried to explain. he was cut off by little bo peep and the T. rex shouting, and then a light in the room clicked on.


	5. Chapter 5

Woody and Buzz froze when the light clicked on, as they were accustomed to doing as toys whenever there was human movement.

"Mom! Mom! There's strange men in here!" They heard Andy scream.

This shocked them out of their frozen state, and they whipped around to see Andy leaping out of bed, brandishing a baseball bat towards them. "i don't know who you are," he shouted. "Or why you're dressed like freaks, but you're going down, pervs!"

Woody held up his hands, not knowing what else to do. "Andy, we can expla-"

He was cut off by the door flying open and Andy's mother came flying in, weilding a frying pan. "Andy, get back!" she yelled, charging at them.

Woody and Buzz hesistated for a second before leaping into action, ducking on either side of them and fleeing for the door. Andy made no move to stop them as they took off into the hallway and down the stairs, hearing his mother close behind.

They thundered down the hall to a stop in front of the door, Woody frantically trying and failing to unlock it with his new, bizzarely big and slippery hands. They were damp for some reason he couldn't figure out, and the same wetness was pouring down his face and back. He finally got the door open just as Andy's mother reached them, swinging her frying pan.

Buzz flew out the door and down the street, with Woody close behind.

"Run, motherfuckers!" Andy's mom screamed. "You'll have to answer to the _police_ soon!"

They moved as fast as they could, occasionally stumbling as they tried to adjust to their new, huge bodies. Strange things like watery eyes, shoelaces, and burning lungs were giving them problems they'd never had before. They finally made it to a large public park, ducking out of sight of the road before collapsing on a park bench.

Andy was gasping for air, another strange new sensation. His throat also burned, and he felt a craving for water. His legs were shaking slightly and more wetness was sticking his bangs to his forehead.

Buzz had his hands on his knees, also gasping for air. "What- are we going- to do?" he asked between breaths. Woody couldn't help but admire how nicely shaped his human form was.

Woody was at a loss for words. He knew very little about the outside world, only what he'd heard Andy discuss with friends or people on the computer. He knew nothing about money except humans liked it, and didn't know where to go to acquire it.

"I don't know Buzz," he muttered, feeling utterly defeated. They heard police sirens and quickly got up and moved deeper into the park, collapsing next to an oak tree. Woody leaned against it, and Buzz rested his head on Woody's shoulder. It was the last thing either of them did as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me, sir, I need to see some ID."

Woody felt a poke at his leg and jumped, being startled awake. He was wet with dew and Buzz was still asleep on the ground next to him. He looked up at the offensive poker and saw a police officer.

 _Shit,_ he thought.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, we were just resting," he said, trying to figure out what a human would do in this situation. _I mean, shit,_ he thought to himself. _I myself am a sheriff, surely i can talk to the lady._

He stood up, a bit unsteadily, and brushed himself off. "Pardon me," he said, gathering himself. Buzz was starting to stir next to him.

"Sir, I need to see some ID. What were you doing sleeping in the park? You are aware that is illegal?" the lady prodded. "You know, we got a call last night about two men, and the description matches pretty damn closely to you two."

"I am sorry, miss. This wasn't intentional, my friend and I were taking a walk early this morning and must have... fell asleep."

She stared at him, no emotion showing on her face. Buzz finally woke up and stood next to Woody, looking around nervously before speaking up.

"He's right, it was an accident. We should introduce ourselves, I'm Buzz and he's Woody."

Woody stared at him in horror for his slip in words, before realizing they had no way of identifying themselves so it didn't really matter.

"Buzz and Woody?" the woman asked skeptically.

"Nicknames," woody jumped in. "I'm afraid we don't have our IDs on us, we don't usually carry them when we are doing our morning walks."

She stared them up and down, surveying their clothing.

"Give me your names then, I need to run them through the scanner."

Woody's mouth gaped open before he realized he was at a loss. He couldn't give her a fake name, could he? What was a scanner?

While he hesitated, Buzz took action.

"Oh my god, is that a lost child?" He gasped, pointing behind the woman. When she turned to look, he grabbed Woody's hand and they took off.

Woody stumbled along the path as Buzz pulled him, panicked. This was a pickle.

"Stop, police!" The woman yelled, and they heard her in pursuit. "I'll shoot!"

Woody knew a thing or two about guns from Andy's playing, and he knew it was bad.

"Shit Buzz, run!"

Just as Buzz let go, Woody felt a sharp pain in his lower leg and his body lit up, before he fell to the ground.


End file.
